Make Me Smile
by CitrusSkies
Summary: After Victor witnesses Anita spending some quality time with Alphonse he suspects the worst.


Make me Smile

"Oh, Alphonse, please I'd rather not," Anita insisted.

"But look it's nothing to fret over," Alphonse leaned over a little. His hand outreached next to Anita's forehead.

"It's just a scratch," Anita giggled nervously.

Victor and Anita had finished another day.

They had battled an old enemy that Alphonse needed protection from. U.Z.Z. had dispatched the best agents that could get the job done. The final resting place of Alphonse's adversary had met his maker. In one of the many rooms that the quaint artist had coveted he was going to destroy and deface one of his prized art pieces.

All in the name of jealousy.

Only that in the final skirmish Anita had been struck with a blunt object. Collapsing into the arms of Victor Volt who managed to drag his unconscious partner to safety.

Who gave the final blow you ask Alphonse by a twist of fate.

After Victor tossed Alphonse his ray-gun, Alphonse quickly struck the rafters. Which in turn crushed his most famous piece of artwork in the process. It was the debris that knocked Alphonse's old friend out cold.

Was there mourning, yes. Was it for his friend, no. Victor had relayed all the information to the base. Telling them exactly how it happened. Eventually Coffee Swizzle Sticks will turn his report into a brief summary when they reach base.

* * *

Victor walked off to use the rest room momentarily before coming back. When Anita and Alphonse began to spend time together. Anita had finally came to before Victor eventually had a chance to see her.

Due to the acoustics from Alphonse's house.

It began to become all too clear when the news reached Victor's ears. The pleasurable cooing and maybe a distinctive hint of moaning was present. This tipped him off that what was going behind his back.

From the massive white hallway.

Victor quietly walked into the _moment_ that Anita and Alphonse were sharing. Alphonse's massive body obstructed the true display that was taking place. Anita didn't enjoy the feel of a ice pack placed against her head. From the mild concussion it made her head throb worse when something was pressed against it.

But Victor felt he knew all too well what was going on.

"Anita," Victor said weakly. Before turning his back and running the other way.

Anita jolted forward watching Victor leave. "Victor wait it's not what this looks like!"

Alphonse gripped Anita's arms pinning her back rather than having her run to Victor. He wanted something to be explained. "Anita I thought you felt the same way?" she was forced to jerk to her head to Alphonse.

Anita wasn't so sure anymore searching for the right words confessed to him. "I-I'm not sure about that anymore." squirming around Alphonse's grip. She Darted her purple eyes back to the door where Victor fled.

Right back to the serious cold charcoal eyes of Anita's potential love. Biting her lower lip she softly said. "it's just best not to worry about it right now. What's done is done, now will you let me leave?"

Alphonse complied releasing Anita's arms the young woman raced out of the house leaving the awestruck artist to himself.

Outside just right near the parking lot where Victor and Anita settled their sky bikes. Right next to her's was an empty space Victor had taken off without her leaving Anita with a very sad feeling.

"Oh, Victor," she said biting her trembling lower lip.

* * *

Ray had met Victor at one of the many loading docks for sky bikes. Pulling in the run way landing just a few feet away from him. Stepped off without a word. Walking towards the special agent Ray made a friendly gesture.

"Hey, Vic-" his hand was rudely batted away.

"My aren't we in a mood?" Ray remarked rubbing his hand.

"It's not that, not that at all." Victor said shaking his head he stopped looking to a very interested Ray.

Both of his blue eyebrows were perched above his glasses. Posture that indicated that despite them being best friends the professional relationship they maintained during work hours. It was likely that Ray wasn't going to take this attitude lightly.

"Enlighten me." Ray suggested harshly.

"It-it was about-" Victor suddenly turned his head and coughed the last word. "Anita,"

"Anita," Ray repeated.

"Anita," Victor assured. With every passing moment between the silence of himself and Ray. The redder his face felt when he didn't reply.

Ray drew in a slow breathe. Releasing a very long sigh. "Anita, Anita" he had to really think hard about this. Straightening his posture and snapping his fingers. "is it, umm, relationship problems?"

On the subject of partners. One must be very careful when discussing the matter. Then there was that don't ask, don't tell policy. Having to keep secrets was another part of the duty.

Victor chuckled. "what gave you that idea?"

"You're bright as a beet." Ray said observing Victor's demeanor.

"About that-" Victor was soon cut off when Anita appeared behind him.

"What about," Anita interjected.

Victor turned around to face her.

Victor and Anita were locked in a stare down. Both of them were angrily watching the other between the two of them they were almost equally matched. If a fight were to break out no, that wasn't going to happen on Ray's time.

"Anita," Ray ran up to Anita catching her off guard.

"Ray what are you doing?" Anita furiously cried before flailing helplessly against his strength.

He bent his elbow hooking it in the crook of Anita's dragging her all to the way to the infirmary. "you're severely bruised forehead needs checked. I think I'll be the one escorting you today."

* * *

"I need to talk to Victor!" she shouted before reaching the clinic's door. Anita was a feisty woman he had to give her that. It was no picnic when two agents would not get along.

"Look I wish I didn't have to do that." Ray said apologetically.

Anita hated being treated like a child. Like a feud between sibling he parted Victor and herself to stop any potential fighting.

"It wasn't going to end that way." Anita replied sorely.

"It looked that way to me." Ray said leading Anita through the clinic's door. "Victor told us that you'd been badly beaten. You look terrible."

"It's not that bad," Anita whimpered under her breathe.

* * *

Sitting on one of the chairs in the briefing room. Anita was holding another ice pack to her forehead.

"So how are you feeling, Anita?" Coffee Swizzle Sticks inquired. Wishing to know the health of one of his co-workers.

"A bit better. The swelling will go down in a day or two." she said with a wince.

Victor pretending not to care or listen. Drummed his fingers continuously against the armrests of his chair.

Victor's slight expression of annoyance intrigued Professor Professor. "so why are you in such a grumpy mood today." he ended with a very long hmm.

"It's nothing I just thought," Victor's voice trailed off in a murmur leaving nothing to the imagination. He busied himself by tracing invisible circles with his finger on the arm rest ignoring everyone in the room.

"Finish your sentence, Victor about what?" Anita asked brashly. "ever since Alphonse you've been nothing, but a jealous, reclusive whiner!" she accused pointing a finger in Victor's direction.

"Me," Victor climbed off his seat. "if you wanted him so bad. Then why don't you marry him?" he said in a childish manner complete with crossed arms.

Anita screeched with frustration curling her hands into a fist. "that's so childish you weren't even there to know."

"Know how was I supposed to know anything?" Victor threw his hands in the air as if he was trying to raise the depths of Hell.

"Stop making assumptions based on your lack of information," Anita informed him snidely.

"Lack of information," Victor stopped abruptly his mouth hung open witnessing his girlfriend do the unexpected.

Curling up on the chair saying with clenched teeth both of her eyes squeezed shut. "it's out of my character to do what you thought. So think again why don't you then tell me what I've done!"

She was now holding the bag over her eyes. Straining herself not cry, but could not hold it in much longer.

"Anita," Victor saw the hurt expression on her face. Boy, now he done it. He gone and made his best girl cry.

Coffee Swizzle Sticks and Professor Professor exchanged unsure glances to each other. They felt uncomfortable when personal problems such as this were argued. Never had they seen them so angry in their lives.

Victor still standing in the middle of the room made no effort to reach out and comfort Anita Professor Professor was the one to do that. Hopping down from his seat he wished to ease Anita's emotional distress.

Coffee Swizzle Sticks on the other hand firmly grasped Victor's shoulder. "I think she needs to be alone don't you think?" he said with concern.

* * *

Coffee Swizzle Sticks made Victor explain the situation in the canteen over some cold drinks Victor and Anita both been holding the questions in till it all boiled to the surface that afternoon.

Leading into a fit of rage and distrust.

"And that's what happened." Coffee Swizzle Sticks said with relief.

Victor felt horrible instead of talking to Anita he accused her of one of the most deceitful acts. It was so wrong that he felt a tight knot form in his stomach.

"Yeah, Anita was telling the truth," Victor moaned.

"Don't feel so bad mistakes happen," Coffee Swizzle Sticks said impatiently tapping the table. "I mean there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. You see happy couples, but sometimes they must pass trials. You know a trust of character, honor, faith"

Victor got the point. "I should have took her word for it."

Coffee Swizzle Sticks snapped out of his rant. Turning his attention back to Victor responded quite slowly, but surely. "yes, that's the whole issue. You must communicate more to her. If you ever wish to make something more out of relationship. Surely if you apologize she'll be able to look past this."

"I'll do that," Victor replied taking his advice.

"That's the ticket my boy," he said with jolly laughter.

* * *

It was the end of the work day when Anita and Kowalski were walking down the hallway. She didn't want to accidentally bump into Victor alone.

Kowalski made sure to skirt around Victor's name. "it's not like he really meant it, right?"

Anita leaned against the wall for support feeling another headache pass through. It definitely was going to hurt worse in the morning. "he did and I'm not going to forgive him so easily this time."

"Don't be that way." Victor jumped in the conversation just in time. A red box was clutched in his one of his hands wrapped with a pink ribbon.

Anita slid to her knees she just knew it whenever the man does something stupid. He always rushes out to buy the girl something. A teddy bear, maybe a card, or flowers, but Anita felt that she was too good for this pity.

"It's not what you think," Victor warned sitting next to Anita.

Kowalski felt like the third wheel now that Victor barged his way in between them. Taking a step backwards wondered with a question. "you guys need to be alone at the moment?" she said gently.

Victor slid his arm over Anita's shoulder with distressed look on his face as if to tell her that if she didn't leave soon she'd spoil the mood. Kowalski bolted out of sight leaving Victor and Anita alone.

"I'm sorry," Victor said knowing his fault.

"Really," Anita scooted an inch away from his grasp.

"Yes, I am and I want to make it up to you," Victor showed Anita the box that laid beside him.

Handing it to Anita he said. "I wanna show I really appreciate you that as a couple I'm better than thinking you're going to cheat on me."

"I'm really glad you think so," Anita shook the box scrutinizing the inside of it's contents. It probably must be some form of jewelry.

"I just wanna see you happy," Victor smiled.

"Between Alphonse and myself," Anita begun saying as she pulled the ribbon off the box. "I never actually told him we've been dating yet."

"So that's why he's still been after you," Victor concluded. "then why don't you go up to him sometime-"

Anita held a warning finger to Victor's mouth ordering him to say nothing else. "I tried to but all he wants to hear is whether or not I want to date him myself."

"So today you think he got the hint," Victor let his legs sprawl on the floor. He wanted to see Anita's reaction to the gift he was giving her.

"Yes, he's a persistent kind of man it's just that I'm not interested in that type of personality," Anita's perception had changed. Right after accepting the first date Victor had taken her on. The first night of impressions that made her enjoy the times spent with her boyfriend.

After Anita lifted the lid of the box. It revealed a gold plated locket. "oh, Victor you shouldn't have."

"Open it up," he encouraged to see the inside of the locket.

It displayed a picture of Victor and Anita on their first date. After they were finished playing on the go-karts at a recreational facility. They were cackling like mad men.

It seemed only like yesterday.

"It was none of my intentions to let Alphonse do tha," Anita replied shyly casting her eyes towards the floor.

"No problem," Victor placed a comforting hand over her shoulder.

Anita closed her eyes feeling her headache come back she faced Victor who felt frightened of Anita's anguished grin.

"Your not gonna cry, right? I mean it's okay that you do I-" Victor mindlessly came up with a string of explanations for each sentence.

"It's not that Victor." she said placing her hand to her head. "would you mind driving me home. I'm just not up to it at the moment."

Victor's eyes softened. "sure I'd be happy to do it."

The End


End file.
